


Two is better than one

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bottom Rick, Daryl Likes to Watch, Double Anal Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Possessive Daryl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's fantasy of having sex with Aaron becomes a reality thanks to Daryl which leads to some interesting consequences.</p><p> </p><p>*I suck at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).



> This lovely fic idea was given to me by the lovely Tiofrean. She's the mastermind behind it and I really hope she likes it for I'm not all that happy with it since I wrote most of it while sleep deprived. But what can I do? It's when I get most of my writing done. 
> 
> Anyway...Hope you like it! 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please, excuse the mistakes ..unless they're too terrible, then you can yell at me and I'll fix it.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters. Just having fun with them.

“Daryl, I can’t do this,” Rick whispers, grabbing Daryl’s forearm before he can knock on the white door.

Daryl turns to face the younger man. “Rick, ya want this or not?”

Rick runs a hand through his hair. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

Daryl frowns. He knows Rick wants it. He’s known for a while in fact, especially for the way Rick has been staring at Aaron for the past weeks or how he acts all flustered and attempts his awkward flirting with the younger recruiter. It’s why they’re there in the first place.

Rick had almost punched him in the face when he told him about his conversation with Aaron, claiming to be dying of embarrassment, but the idea of making his fantasies come true enthralled the younger man enough for him to come to terms with it and accept Aaron’s invitation tonight. But if Rick was having second thoughts about it, Daryl would not hesitate in canceling their arrangement.

“Hey, if ya don’t want this, we’ll walk out of here right this second. Aaron will understand,” he assures, grabbing Rick’s face with both hands. “D’ya want this?”

Rick sighs and looks down. _Oh, he wants it_. “But what about you?” he asks with a frown.

“Me? ’m gonna be there ‘course. Think ’m gonna miss that?” Daryl grunts. 

Rick blushes and meets his eyes with intent. “But…do you _want_ this? Or you’re doing it just to please me? I don’t want you doing something you don’t―”

Daryl leans closer to capture Rick’s lips in a tender kiss, efficiently shutting him up then breaks it to whisper in the younger man’s ear. “I told ya already. The only thing I regret ‘bout fuckin’ ya is that I never get to see the full view. Ya getting fucked is just ‘bout the most fuckin’ delicious sight there is. Now, I’ll get to fully enjoy it. We both win in this.”

The tip of Rick’s ears turn pink as he looks at Daryl wide-eyed, licking his lips and keeping the lower one between his teeth; unquestionable evidence that Rick’s aroused― that and the visible bulge inside his pants.

“And Eric, he’s okay with this?” Rick warily asks after a few seconds of silence.

“Told ya, the guy’s okay with it… though he might wanna stay fer the show.”

Rick frowns. “Did he say that?”

“Didn’t say the contrary,” he shrugs.

The younger man seems to be reconsidering. Daryl moves to stand behind Rick to wrap his arms around him, edging his hips forward just the slightest to press his crotch against the leader’s ass. “So ya wanna go in or what?”

“Fuck yes,” Rick huffs, pushing his hips back for more contact. Daryl chuckles. It’s always amusing to hear the leader swear.

Daryl lets him go and Rick knocks on the door. Aaron receives them on the other side.

“Rick, Daryl. It’s as pleasure to have you here,” Aaron says politely, giving each a strong handshake. Eric smiles and greets them in a similar fashion. Daryl doesn’t miss the up and down look they both give Rick. The hunter smiles with satisfaction and wraps his arm a tad bit possessively around his boyfriend’s waist―just to set things right. 

“I just hope this isn’t an inconvenient,” Rick says, barely registering Daryl’s possessive move, plenty used to such displays by now.

“Of course not,” Aaron assures. “Like I told Daryl when we made the arrangement; we’re very much looking forward to this.”

“Oh? Well… in that case, thank you for having us,” Rick smiles nervously.

“Oh, no. Thank _you_ ,” the recruiter says and conspicuously lets his eyes drop down to Rick’s plump lips. Daryl smirks.

“So where are we doin’ it?” comes Daryl’s grunted question, not really in the mood for ceremonial introductions.

“Please, gentleman, if you’d follow me,” Aaron says excitedly, grinning from ear to ear and beckoning them to follow before he starts climbing up the stairs, which they do. Eric follows behind them in silence.

Daryl looks around the spacious room and approaches the bed. It’s a huge bed, placed right in the center of the bedroom.

“Ya sure ya don’ mind?” he asks Eric who stays by the door, smiling at them. 

“Mind? I’m looking forward to it…as long as _you_ don’t mind me watching, of course,” Eric replies with a tentative smile. 

Daryl looks at Rick. Rick hesitates and turns to the archer; posture tense and hands buried deep within the pockets of his jacket. The archer nods his head and Rick returns it then looks back at Eric, who seems to sense the leader’s hesitation. “If it bothers you, I’ll leave you―.” 

“It doesn’t,” Rick firmly replies. There’s a slight―barely noticeable― thrill to his tone, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Daryl.

_So he likes to be watched…_

Eric clasps his hands together, excited to be allowed to stay. “I will be invisible. You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Aaron smiles lovingly at his partner’s eagerness then looks back at them. “Shall we start?”

Daryl looks about the room and nods in thanks when Eric― noticing his predicament― brings him a chair. Daryl places it close to the bed and slumps down on it, crossing his arms over his chest. “Go on.”

He loses track of Eric after that, keeping his promise to stay invisible.

Rick takes a deep breath and lets it out, trying to relax and keep his eyes trained on the man in front. Aaron smiles tentatively as he approaches the leader with such caution it seems he’s trying to approach a flight risk wild animal. Rick stays put though, still tense but still very much on board, Daryl can tell.

The recruiter stops close enough to the leader that he can reach with his hand and touch him everywhere, and touch he does.

Aaron had been adamant in making sure what exactly Daryl was okay with in fear of taking liberties he shouldn’t with Rick. But he’d told him: anything Rick was okay with, he’d be okay with.

The younger man’s hand, hesitant at first, reaches up to grace the leader’s face from temple to chin with the tip of his fingers, in a featherlike caress, so gentle that from where Daryl’s sitting, he isn’t completely sure there’s actual contact. 

Rick looks up at the taller man and takes another deep breath to calm his nerves, extracting his hands from his pockets to grab unto the recruiter’s shirt, pulling him closer. Aaron’s hand moves downward from his jaw to his neck then further south, sliding down over the sternum to grab the zipper of Rick’s jacket and slowly slide it down until it’s completely open. 

Aaron lifts the leader’s downcast chin with one finger and slowly leans forward to press his lips against Rick’s waiting ones in such a simple, innocent kiss yet so heated and sensual it sends an electric jolt down the archer’s spine and all the way to his cock. Daryl’s hand rests on top of his clothed crotch, palming himself as he enjoys the show. 

Aaron breaks the kiss suddenly, eliciting a soft whimper from the leader. It makes the recruiter smile. Lifting his hand, he leisurely caresses the bridge of Rick’s nose, running the tip of his index from between his eyebrows to the tip of his nose. “You are beautiful, Rick,” Aaron states―as if it needs to be stated― making Rick blush slightly and look down with a shy smile. 

The younger man walks around the leader to stand behind him. Rick sets his eyes on Daryl and swallows thickly. When Aaron’s face comes closer to the nape of his neck, Rick closes his eyes and his whole body trembles when warm air is blown at the back of his neck. 

Aaron grabs the thick jacket by both shoulders and tugs at it, sliding it down the leader’s arms and off his lean, shivering frame.  
Daryl hums in appreciation. It’s always a beautiful sight to see Rick getting undressed; that raw vulnerability he shows to his partner as he completely surrenders. It’s addictive.

Next, Aaron grabs the hem of Rick’s white shirt from behind and pulls it up just enough to reveal a sinful patch of skin in Rick’s stomach; one Daryl has kissed many times― like every other patch of the leader’s skin. The younger recruiter’s fingers sneak under the fabric and delicately grab Rick by his hips, merely grazing them at first then tightening their grip when Aaron pulls Rick flush against his crotch, thrusting forward against the leader’s ass to press his erection against it, making Rick arch his back in response for more contact while letting out a wanton moan. 

The leader’s eyes are dark with lust when they fix on Daryl. 

Daryl’s breathing becomes elaborated as his arousal increases; his erection straining to be freed of its confinement. He opens his fly and pulls himself out. Rick’s pink tongue flicks out to lick his lips at the sight of his almost completely erect shaft. He smirks at his lover and starts rubbing it up and down, from base to head in a leisure rhythm.

Aaron notices their silent exchange and smiles at the hunter. 

Rick starts to rock his hips and push his ass further against Aaron’s crotch in a wanton display. The younger man turns the leader around to capture the plump lips. Rick’s mouth opens up hungrily and his arms circle around Aaron’s middle, pulling him closer. Aaron brings up a hand to tangle in the soft dark curls behind the leader’s head to keep Rick’s head steady, controlling the kiss; the leader moans into his mouth.

Daryl sits there, enthralled by the sight as his hand rubs up and down his shaft, now fully erect and begging to be buried inside Rick. The two men seem to be moving in slow motion and though the archer is impatient for more, he’s way too enthralled to want it to go faster.

Quite suddenly, they stop. Aaron parts away from the kiss and Rick lets out a pitiful sound as he tries to follow the younger man’s lips, but Aaron stops him by placing his index over the plump lips. “Wait. I’m going to get this off, okay?” he says, meaning his clothes. “You should take off yours too.”

“Nah,” he says and stands up; cock heavy with arousal. “I’ll do it.”

Rick’s eyes shift from his eyes to his erection as he approaches him and once within arm distance, the leader’s warm hand wraps itself around it. Daryl grunts and jerks his hips against the tight hold and buries his face into Rick’s neck, sucking and kissing every patch of skin laid out for him while the leader grunts and mewls in response against his ear, tightening his grip on the archer’s cock and gripping Daryl’s dark locks with his other hand.

Daryl senses Aaron watching them and turns to face him. The younger recruiter is completely naked, standing in the same position as before and waiting for them to wrap it up.

Conspicuously, he takes a look at Aaron’s shaft. The man has a nice size; a bit smaller than his own, but big enough to please Rick. 

“Look, babe,” he huffs, circling an arm around Rick’s waist and pulling him closer to whisper against his ear. “Ya like that? Ya want Aaron’s cock inside ya?”

“Yes,” Rick huffs, pressing his own erection against the archer’s thigh. His eyes are half-lidded and he looks a bit disoriented. The bulge in his pants is straining to be freed so Daryl reaches for the younger man’s belt, unfastening it with deft fingers; then the pants, opening the fly hastily. 

Rick moans as his hard shaft is released. Daryl offers a couple of lazy strokes to the heated flesh before grabbing the hem of Rick’s jeans and pulling them down over the long bow-shaped legs along with his underwear, unwilling to lose more time. He wants to see Aaron fucking Rick so badly.

“Help me out with his boots,” he says and Aaron, who’d been staring at them fixedly, bends over to take Rick’s foot and pulls the boots off one by one. “The pants,” Daryl says then, keeping Rick on his feet while Aaron pulls his pants all the way off.

The young recruiter’s eyes roam down the naked lithe limbs hungrily. “What about the shirt?” Aaron says thickly. 

“Come take it off yerself.”

Aaron takes the necessary steps to reach Rick’s shirt and starts tugging it up slowly. Rick lifts his arms for Aaron to lift the white fabric all the way up and off. Daryl stands behind him to kiss the now bare shoulders lovingly and letting go of Rick he steps closer to the bed while lazily stroking his cock.

Rick wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and starts planting kisses on his neck. Aaron shivers visibly and wraps his own arms around Rick’s back to caress the smooth skin tenderly and burying his face in the crook of the leader’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“The bed,” he grunts, drawing both their attention to him. Aaron is acting a bit too lovingly.

Aaron looks at him questioningly for a few seconds before nodding. “Rick, lay down on the bed,” the younger man instructs, walking toward the bed and making Rick move back until the back of his legs collide with it. The leader sits down and pushes himself to center of the bed with his eyes fixed on Aaron, then lies down, staring at both of them; chest rising and falling as he lies completely bare on the bed. The blue eyes are dark with desire as they fix on Daryl’s face and cock intermittently. 

Aaron grabs both Rick’s calves and gently plants both his feet on the bed, apart from each other, efficiently spreading Rick to their eyes; the pink hole on display to both men. 

Aaron steals a glance at Daryl, wearing that ever present smile when he notices the archer leisurely rubbing his generous length. “I think um…I’m gonna fall a bit short.”

Daryl chuckles at the praise. 

Rick lets out a small to get both their attention immediately back to him. Daryl smirks. _The little minx can’t get by one second without being the center of attention._

“Aaron,” Rick huffs huskily, arching his back off the bed; his flushed erection straining, reaching up and begging to be touched. “Touch me.”

The recruiter doesn’t waste time and wraps his hand at the base of Rick’s cock then leans closer to wrap his mouth around the glistening head. Rick lets out a whimper as he’s eagerly sucked by the younger man. His head falls back exposing his neck bare and gripping the bed covers with force―quite the sight for Daryl. 

Aaron’s head bobs up and down between Rick’s quivering thighs.

“Aaron…I’m not gonna last,” Rick sobs and Aaron lifts his head from the leader’s lap; cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet sound that sends a jolt of pleasure to Daryl hard on. “Don’t come yet, sweetie,” Aaron coos and leans down to kiss Rick’s creamy inner thighs, planting kiss after kiss as he approaches the leader’s balls, grabs them in his hand and squeezes just enough for Rick to cry out then lets them go and sits back on his hunches.

“Ain’t no need fer that. I fucked ‘im just this afternoon. He’s nice and open,” Daryl informs when Aaron grabs the lube and opens the cap.

“I want to,” says Aaron and coats two fingers with the thick liquid. Leaving the vial aside, he brings his hand down to Rick’s quivering hole and dips both in. Rick lets out a soft mewl as the fingers dip in deeper. His eyes are glazed over and half lidded as they set on the archer.

Daryl moves to kneel on the bed beside Rick whose hand immediately reaches for his cock. The archer lets out a pleased grunt. 

“Ya like this, baby? Ya like Aaron opening ya up?” Rick nods, biting his lower lip while stroking the archer’s cock.

Aaron’s fingers bury deeper and Rick moans loudly. Daryl grabs one of the younger man’s thighs and tugs at it, revealing more of the clenching hole to his hungry, predatory eyes. He loves the sight of Rick getting fingered by another man. 

Caressing the soft thigh lovingly, Daryl slides his hand toward the stretched hole and joins Aaron with two fingers of his own. The younger recruiter gives him a mischievous smile when Rick arches his back off the bed at the increase in stretch and fullness as the archer plunges his fingers deeper. 

“Fuck! More…need more,” Rick pleads and pushes his hips down on their fingers. 

They both start fucking Rick, plunging their fingers at the same time, in and out in and out, making Rick squirm and moan under their ministrations. 

“More, need more!” Rick demands, desperate for more contact. Daryl curls his fingers up and the leader whines as his prostate is stroked incessantly with each thrust of Daryl’s fingers; his cock twitching with desire. 

They both stop Rick from touching himself, each grabbing one wrist and pushing them against the bed, holding the leader’s hands captive while he continues to writhe and mewl on the bed with each thrust, oblivious to their restraining.

Daryl stops suddenly and withdraws his fingers, letting go of Rick’s wrist. “Let’s better stop or we’ll make him come before time.”

Aaron does the same and nods. This doesn’t sit well with Rick of course.

“Why’d you stop,” he sobs.

Daryl smirks and caresses Rick’s belly. “Ya want more, right?”

“Yes…” Rick grunts. 

“Then let Aaron fuck ya. Ain’t that what ya wanted?” he says and Rick scowls but nods in silence. Daryl snorts at his boyfriend’s childish impatience. 

Aaron slicks himself with the lube and takes position between Rick’s spread thighs while Daryl hungrily kisses the plump lips, eliciting soft moans from the younger man. He knows Aaron is plunging in when Rick grunts into his mouth and tenses underneath him. He parts from the kiss and lovingly caresses the younger man’s dark curls to relax him.

Once the initial stretch burns out, Rick melts against the bedcovers, moaning loudly as Aaron pushes in slowly, inch by inch, skin sliding over skin until the recruiter is buried all the way to the hilt.

“Oh…oh my god! You’re so tight! How do you―?” Aaron grunts, griping Rick’s hips tightly. 

“It’s his special talent,” Daryl gruffs and moves a bit away from the couple to get a better view. And damn it’s a fine view.

Rick keeps his half-lidded eyes on him and his back slightly arched off the bed while he gets used to the younger man’s girth, gripping the crumpled covers in his fisted hands; legs spread and fitting nicely around Aaron’s waist as the man thrusts in with increasing force.

He’s definitely gonna have to put a huge mirror beside their bed for the leader looks astonishingly gorgeous with a man between his legs, all pliant and vulnerable on his back.

“You’re so beautiful, Rick. So beautiful…” Aaron praises as if reading Daryl’s thoughts but Rick is too deep in his pleasure that barely acknowledges it.

Aaron’s rhythm changes abruptly. He huffs and plunges in with brutal force into Rick’s hole, using the leader’s hips to anchor himself and plunge even deeper, his nails clawing at the soft, pale skin of his lover’s hips, drawing out loud moans out of the leader’s mouth as his bundle of nerves gets hammered on with fast, deep thrusts. Rick arches his back, grasping the bedcovers and using them as leverage to push himself further against Aaron’s cock.

“Daryl,” Rick moans suddenly and reaches out a hand to grab his cock. “Please…”

“Aaron’s got ya, Rick.”

Rick shakes his head drowsily against the bed covers, curls getting even more disheveled. “More.”

Aaron listens to their exchange and stops thrusting but keeps himself buried deep and tugging Rick by his hips, keeping him flush against him.

“What does he mean?” 

“More, Daryl!” Rick gruffs out, voice thick with want.

“Wants more,” Daryl grunts, caressing Rick’s hair. Aaron nods, quiet with disappointment and resumes to pull out, but Rick stops him.

“No! Want you inside me too,” Rick sobs and squirms on Aaron’s cock, licking his lip at the end of the sentence.

Aaron looks at him for confirmation. “More?”

Daryl nods. "Roll over and put ‘im on top,” the hunter instructs huskily. Aaron obeys and leans down, covering Rick’s back completely, to snake his arms around the leader’s chest, then lets himself fall to the side, tugging Rick along and rolling on his back until Rick is on top of him facing up, still very impaled on his hard shaft. 

Daryl smirks at his boyfriend’s suppleness as he lets himself be handled by the recruiter. 

The archer runs his hand over the sweaty, heated skin of his lover’s chest and belly then further down until it wraps itself around Rick’s leaking shaft. Rick pants and his back curves with his touch and his legs fall open, revealing his stuffed opening. Daryl’s breathing picks up and his cock twitches at the sight.

“Daryl,” Rick whimpers and grabs his arm. “I want you inside me.”

“Hold up, sweetheart,” he reassures the impatient younger man and proceeds to remove his leather vest and shirt, then his pants and underwear. Once fully naked, he climbs back on the bed in between Rick’s and Aaron’s legs and tilts his head to take a closer look at the sight bellow, licking his lips he admires Rick’s opening, plunged deep by Aaron’s shaft. 

“There’s the lube,” Aaron says, pointing to the small vial on the bed.

Rick’s hand grabs his own impossibly hard cock and starts stroking it while squirming against Aaron but Daryl slaps his hand away. “Yer not gonna last if ya keep at it.”

“Hurry up then!” the leader huffs in frustration, turning his face toward Aaron’s. The recruiter smiles at the gesture and steals a kiss from Rick’s luscious lips and caresses the damp curls sweetly. Rick melts against the man bellow and arches his back to get Aaron deeper, moaning loudly when the head of the younger man’s cock presses against his prostate. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Aaron whispers against Rick’s ear before kissing his sweaty temple. “I love being inside you…feel great around my cock.”

Rick answers to those words by pushing his ass harder against Aaron’s crotch and by the loud moan the younger man lets out, by squeezing his ass muscles tight.

“So tight, Rick…you’re so hot…so hot…and gorgeous. From the minute I saw you without that beard…I wanted you,” Aaron pants incoherently against Rick’s neck between kisses. 

Rick smiles at him drowsily, grunting with each rock of his hips that impales him further in Aaron’s cock.

 _Shit._ Such a sight should be illegal.

Daryl crawls closer until he is hovering over Rick, kneeling between the leader’s spread thighs. He leans closer yet so that every inch of his chest is connected to every inch of Rick’s as the younger man spreads his legs wider, making room for him. Daryl brushes Rick’s tousled curls away from his face and etches closer to kiss the younger man’s appetizing lips chastely then parts from the delicious mouth to press his nose against the leader’s temple and breathing in, inhaling his lover’s sweet scent. 

Rick couldn’t stop squirming, rocking his hips on Aaron’s cock. The recruiter stays still observing the hunter’s approach, his arms wrapped securely around Rick’s middle, one hand over the leader’s belly and the other over his chest; fingers lazily brushing over Rick’s nipple. 

“Daryl…” Rick huffs against his ear, “more.”

Daryl presses a kiss in the younger man’s temple while bringing his hand down to Rick’s opening, pressing his finger in. 

“Do you think it’s safe?” Aaron asks; voice tight and face flushed; brow glistening with sweat as he holds unto his self control by a thread. Daryl stops.

“I’ll make it safe,” he grunts in response and slides his index in. Rick mewls and throws his head back, resting it against the recruiter’s broad shoulder, the soft lips grace against Daryl’s cheek, leaving a wet trail and sending a shiver down the archer’s back as Rick’s panting blows warm breath against the wet patches. He turns his head to capture the hot mouth with his, devouring it utterly and muffling Rick’s whimper as his finger delve deeper in, stretching Rick further. 

He withdraws the digit and shoves it in once more, this time accompanied by a second finger, making the leader grunt and buck his hips upward, the movement causing Aaron’s blunt head to press against his prostate and he becomes a mess of moans and whimpers. Daryl pulls his fingers out and thrusts back in a couple more times before withdrawing them and pushing them back in accompanied by a third this time. 

“Daryl…fuck!” the younger man moans as Daryl kisses his neck again, licking and nipping the skin of his throat, loving the feeling of Rick’s open mouthed panting against his ear.

Aaron leans to one side then the other as much as he can to reach for each of Rick’s thighs to pull them up, keeping his hands under the leader’s knees as he lays back down, exposing Rick further to the hunter.

“Good thinkin’” Daryl tells Aaron and thrusts his fingers in and out a couple more times. Rick writhes his hips, trying to get more pressure in his prostate.

“A’right. Guess yer stretched enough. Gonna go in, sweetheart,” Daryl informs and hastily coats his dick with a generous amount of lube then leans over to kiss Rick’s kiss-swollen lips once more while inching his hips closer, guiding his cock toward Rick’s entrance; Aaron pulling the leader’s legs further up and apart.

It’s tight, tighter than ever before, but the head goes in after some pushing. Both recruiters grunt in unison at the impossible tension the leader holds on them. Rick just whimpers; a grimace marring his beautiful face.

“Oh God,” Aaron pants under Rick, throwing his head back against the bed.

“Rick?” Daryl forces out, holding back a moan. “Ya okay, sweetheart?”

The younger man nods, biting his lower lip, still frowning. 

“Ya sure?”

“More,” Rick moans, wrapping his arms around Daryl and tugging him closer. 

He slides in slowly but steadily, biting his lip not to cry out as his cock is strangled by the muscles of Rick’s warm channel. The younger man’s arms lose strength and he falls lax against Aaron who doesn’t fare much better, grimacing and panting with painful pleasure.

“This…this is…fuck!” Aaron grunts. _And he seemed such a nice boy_.

Daryl chuckles and keeps pushing in. Rick is a complete mess as he squirms and whimpers with every inch Daryl plunges inside him; brow creased with pleasure as he reaches over to latch an arm around the older man’s neck to pull him in for a sloppy, messy kiss before falling back against Aaron’s chest, completely drained. 

Rick’s a sight to behold any day, but here, right now, sandwiched between Aaron and himself, panting and writhing with mind-blowing pleasure and completely at their mercy, he looks simply… breathtaking. 

Daryl bottoms out and stays still. Rick continues to kiss his mouth but Daryl is too busy trying to keep himself under control to return it appropriately. But Rick is far from noticing anything as he writhes between them; hot skin glistening with sweat.

“Fuck me, Daryl,” Rick pants against his mouth. This time, he’s able to control his mouth and gently bites Rick’s fleshy lower lip then kisses him, plunging his tongue inside the wet cavity, just as his cock is doing with his hole, penetrating him from both ends and owning him inside out. 

Rick is completely _his_.

He pulls his dick out until only the head remains inside, then grabbing Rick’s sweaty hips he pushes back in all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. Rick likes it rough.

Aaron moans, letting go of one of Rick’s legs to hold onto his side he also starts fucking up in time with his own thrusts. The leader yelps as his prostate is hammered on with force and his walls stretched wider.

“Fuck….Daryl…Aaron….more!” Rick huffs as he’s manhandled by the two men’s vigorous fucking, unable to do anything other than take it, so he lets himself fall limp except for his toes and his hand which starts stroking his cock eagerly. 

Rick’s tightness plus Aaron’s thrusting, rubbing his dick against his, brings about Daryl’s orgasm sooner than it would normally and he just knows Rick is in the same conditions. The increase in tightness and the way he’s closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open as he pants, letting out tiny, consecutive cries as his bundle of nerves is hit over and over again with no mercy whatsoever, Aaron’s cock pushing Daryl’s cock constantly against it are evidence enough to know the leader’s orgasm is coming.  
His thrusting increases in force but decreases in rhythm becoming erratic as the familiar coiling sensation grows deep in his gut, signaling his orgasm approaching and Daryl lets out a series of drawn out grunts from deep within his throat. 

Rick moans get louder and the tension on both recruiters’ shafts increases tenfold when the younger man reaches his orgasm with a long whimper, spurting his seed over his stomach in thick ropes of milky fluid.

Daryl barely registers Aaron’s panting anymore. All he feels are Rick’s walls around his shaft squeezing him dry as he spurts his load deep within his lover just seconds after him.

Judging by Aaron’s heavy panting, he’s also reached his orgasm. 

Daryl dick slips out as he goes lax against Rick and rests his head against the younger man’s chest as it rises and falls with each laborious breath he takes. He smiles when fingers lovingly start caressing his hair.

“Um…sorry to interrupt,” he hears Eric say from behind him. He didn’t even notice him coming in again…or maybe he never left. Daryl just grunts in acknowledgment. “Aaron, maybe we should let them rest.”

“Oh, yes…if you’d just…move a bit…”

Daryl reluctantly sets his muscles back in motion to wrap his arms around Rick and roll both of them to the side and off of Aaron’s body. Once off of the younger man, he buries his face against Rick’s neck and breathes in, tightening his hold on the leader and bringing him closer. Rick melts in his embrace. 

“I love you,” he whispers while running his hand up and down Rick’s side, from thigh to shoulder then back down. 

Rick puts his arm around his neck and continues caressing his hair. “I love you more.”

The door opens and closes as Eric and Aaron leave the bedroom, leaving them to their privacy.

“Ya liked it?” Daryl asks after a small kiss on Rick’s stubbled cheek.

Rick nods, “Yeah. Thank you.”

“I hope ya engraved every detail in yer memory for ‘m not sure I want another man to fuck ya again. Got a bit jealous.”

Rick frowns, staring at him intently. “I’m only yours, Daryl. You know that.”

“Yer body is mine too, ya know?” Daryl teases, brushing a sweaty curl away from Rick’s eye.

“Yeah,” Rick smiles drowsily, closing his eyes. “Every bit of it.”


End file.
